Kevin Peck
Unnamed mother George Ferguson Tracy Ferguson |path = Serial Killer Abductor Poisoner |signature = Two distinct signatures: *Photographing victims candidly, in captivity, and post-mortem *Posing victims in white satin lingerie post-mortem |mo = Abduction and imprisonment Heroin overdose Shooting |victims = 4 killed 1 attempted |status = Incarcerated |actor = Casey Thomas Brown |appearance = "Last Gasp"}} Kevin Peck is a serial killer, abductor, and one-time poisoner who appears in the Season Thirteen episode "Last Gasp". Background Born around 1989, Kevin's parents were never married, and his father was never around. When Kevin was 13, his mother, a former stripper, married D.C. power broker George Ferguson. Kevin sometime later fell in love with his stepsister Tracy, however, she did not feel the same way about him. Tracy was unhappy with her father marrying a stripper, and posted online that she was "the white trash gold digger who moved into my house." The family drama Tracy caused with her drug use and disapproval towards her new stepmother made Kevin want to be an obedient child. Kevin's relationship with George was a positive one, which led to George setting up a $150,000 trust fund that Kevin had access to when he was eighteen years old. Kevin decided to put the money into Tracy's account to help her fuel her heroin addiction. Kevin also became friends with Jessica Mayhew, the daughter of a U.S. Senator Alfred Mayhew (likely because their fathers were part of the D.C. elite.) who looked like and was the same age as Tracy. In 2010, George had cut Tracy off financially to get her to stop her drug use. Tracy decided to prostitute herself to continue funding her habit and one night went to a hotel with Kevin and seven other men. Kevin watched as each of the men had sex with her and when it was his turn, Tracy rejected him. This caused him to snap and kill her by injecting her with a lethal dosage of heroin. Tracy's murder was investigated by the FBI and Linda Barnes, who was a field agent and lead investigator at the time, decided to have the file on the case sealed to prevent George and the media from seeing the details of Tracy's death. Eight years after Tracy's murder, Jessica returned from traveling around Europe. This was likely the trigger that led to Kevin going after high-end call girls who also looked like Tracy, taking photos of them before, during, and after holding each of them captive in his home and killing them. For unknown reasons, he decided to send the photos he took of his victims to a man on the dark web named Adam Jeffries, who would sell them to other people. Last Gasp Kevin is first seen photographing a paralyzed woman. He stops momentarily, revealing a coffin next to them and holds her chin up for the camera. He later drags her body in a sack and incinerates it. He opens an old chest, revealing his latest victim. He picks her up and gently comforts her, but she shakes uncontrollably in fear. It is later revealed that the second woman seen was actually his third victim, his first being Tracy Ferguson. Kevin finishes taking a photo of his latest victim, who has been drugged completely still. He strokes her chin and calls her beautiful, as he closes her eyes. He leaves the room, going through racks and aisles of wines before finding a bottle and grabbing two glasses. Kevin goes up the stairs to the next floor, revealing an elegant house party as he goes through a crowd of people, complimenting those who he passes. He meets up with Jessica, saying that he found the bottle he was telling her about. He pours both of them glasses of wine. Jessica says she missed him, while he says he was 19 when he left for Europe eight years ago and that she was a wild child. Kevin holds up his phone, asking for a picture. She lets him and he takes a picture of her, calling her beautiful. He then asks how is her father, Alfred. Jessica says he is the same - very much in power. Kevin calls her father rich and famous, saying he reminds him of Jessica. He later abducts and drugs her, bringing her down to the wine cellar. Kevin says she reminds him so much of Tracy. He kisses her, as his hand strays down to her legs, sliding up to her thighs. Kevin then takes Jessica to a hotel room, where he tells Jessica that Tracy never let him touch her. He says she only let him watch as seven men took turns having sex for her in exchange for heroin as he sat and drank wine. He then injects Jessica with heroin. He lies beside Jessica's still body as he cries, reliving Tracy's death. Simmons bursts in, demanding for Kevin to raise his hands up as Alvez checks for Jessica's pulse. He is arrested and escorted out of the hotel. Modus Operandi Kevin primarily targeted brunette Caucasian call girls who served as surrogates for Tracy. He found his second to fourth victims at a five-star hotel where he would meet them and take a candid photo of each of them. After somehow abducting his victims or given that they were call girls, paid them to have sex with him at his home, he would hold them captive in a locked box in his house's basement. After a couple of days, he would take another picture of the victims wearing the exact same kind of lingerie Tracy wore when he killed her. The next day, he would kill the victims by shooting them in the chest with a handgun. He then took photos of their bodies in staged positions. The bodies of the victims would be put into body bags and incinerated in the house's furnace. When he killed Tracy, he injected her with a lethal dosage of heroin to make it appear as if she had accidentally overdosed. When he attempted to kill Jessica Mayhew, he abducted her, dressed her in the same lingerie his other victims wore when he killed them, took her to the same hotel room where he killed Tracy, and injected her with heroin. However, Jessica was saved in time by the BAU. Profile No official profile of Kevin was given by the BAU. Known Victims The dates denote when the 2018 victims were abducted. *Unspecified date in 2010: Tracy Ferguson *2018: Washington D.C. **March 4: Unnamed woman **March 9: Unnamed woman **March 12: Unnamed woman **March 14: Jessica Mayhew Appearances *Season Thirteen **"Last Gasp" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Season Thirteen Criminals Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Poisoners Category:Abductors Category:Dormant Killers Category:Erotomanic Criminals Category:Captors